


Not On Fire

by Tortellini



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Burns, Crushes, Fire, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Male Friendship, Oblivious, POV First Person, Puns & Word Play, Whump, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dan is not on fire. Not anymore, at least, yikes.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 7





	Not On Fire

The building...was on fire! It was a horrible sight anyway, but next to me, Phil's eyes widened in a panic. 

"Phil, what--?"

"Dan's in there!" he managed, and before I could stop him, he rushed towards the burning house...just as a figure stumbled out, doubled over in painful coughs. 

"Dan, are you all right?!"

He didn't say anything, just continued to cough on his knees. Phil ran to him, gently gripped his friend's shoulders to help him. 

"Are you hurt?" he murmured, checking him over, as I walked over to them too. 

"Don't be silly, Phil--Dan is not on fire." I muttered with an eyeroll. He paused just to glare at me, electric blue eyes glittering, before he turned back to Dan. Murmuring soft, gentle things, he ran his hands over his shoulders and chest (smooth, I thought to myself), checking him for burns. 

"Phil, really, I'm f--ouch!" Dan winced as Phil's hands managed to find a nasty spot on the right side of his ribs. 

Phil looked up at me. "Gimme your water bottle." I handed it over wordlessly, before I bent down next to him to help. He poured water gently on Dan's burn, wincing as Dan grit his teeth in pain. 

"Amazing, Phil," I said. When he looked at me suspiciously, I sighed: "I was actually being serious."

Dan interrupted the bickering. "Um. Guys? Wanna help me up?" 

Silently--sulking, I thought with a smirk--Phil helped him to his feet. I watched as he supported him with his shoulder (neither of them were really very muscular), watched as Dan coughed weakly; his head lulling onto his shoulder, dark hair sweaty and sooty.

I wondered then if (when) they'd get together. 


End file.
